Flashbacks
1864]] 'Flashbacks '''are interjected scenes that takes the narrative back in time from the current point in the story. Flashbacks are often used to recount events that happened before the story's primary sequence of events to fill in crucial backstory. Throughout the Vampire Diaries series there have been flashbacks to many different time eras, including 1864, 1920s, 1912, 1942, 1953-58, 1977, 1994, as well as flashbacks to the 11th century, Ancient Greece, and many others. =Flashback Episodes= The vampire Diaries Throughout season 1 and 2 there are flashbacks to 1864, showing Stefan and Damon's back story with Katherine and how they became vampires. In ''Katerina there are flashbacks to 1490 in Bulgaria, showing us that Katherine had an illegitimate child out of wedlock. The child was taken away directly after birth to be adopted and Katerina was banished to England. There have also been flashback to approximately 1000 years ago, but although the exact year is unknown, it is thought to be during the 10th century. These flashbacks explained the history of The Originals, the second oldest and most powerful vampires to ever walk the earth, showing us why and how the second generation of Vampires were created. In relation to the originals there have been flashbacks showing them arriving in New Orleans 300 hundred years ago and again the 1820's, showing them living in New Orleans and explaining the backstory of Marcel. These are episodes in which flashbacks provided much of the main plot or important backstories for characters. Season One ''Lost Girls (Stefan centric) The first flashback is in episode ''Lost Girls. It shows when he saw for the first time. She came with her handmaiden Emily into Salvatore Estate. Later while Stefan and Damon were playing football, Katherine came, took the ball and they chased her. Damon went to Confederate army, but returned shortly. She didn't know with which brother should she go with to the First Founder's Party, but in the end she chose to go with Stefan. While Stefan and Katherine were having sex, Stefan told her that he'll love her forever and then she bit him. She compelled him to not tell his brother about it and made him drink her blood. ''Bloodlines'' Alaric's wife Isobel is introduced. Alaric watches Damon kill her. This flashback takes place in 2003. ''Children of the Damned (Stefan and Katherine centric) .]] In ''Children of the Damned, was showing Damon how to kill. She said to two men that her husband has been hurt. When one of them went to see Damon lying down she attacked another one and drank his blood. Then she killed the other human. kissed Damon with blood on her lips. Later while Damon and Katherine were in bed, Emily said that Pearl was waiting her downstairs. She told Katherine that Honoria Fell had an elixir with vervain and that it was best to leave town. Also it's shown that Anna is Pearl's daughter as she is seen talking to her. Katherine told her that she wants to be with both Salvatore Brothers. Pearl was in love with Johnathan Gilbert. and Pearl.]] Giuseppe Salvatore asked Damon and Stefan to help him destroy the vampires. Stefan wanted to tell his father that there are good vampires. Damon made him promise that he won't tell anything to father. Later Stefan came to his father and told him that vampires are good. Father became suspicious and spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. While Stefan and Katherine we're having sex she bit him and vervain weakened her. Giuseppe Salvatore sent Stefan to sheriff and muzzled Katherine. People from the town put all the vampire in the church and burned it. Johnathan Gilbert saw on compass that it points to his love Pearl. She begged him,but he betrayed her. Emily told Anna that she will protect all vampires in the church. ''A Few Good Men'' Alaric and Isobel's married life, before she was killed, is shown. This flashback takes place in 2003 as well. ''Blood Brothers (Stefan and Damon centric) and ]]Then in ''Blood Brothers, Stefan and Damon attempt to set Katherine free, but their father shot them. As they had a vampire's blood in their system, they woke up in quarry north of the town. Emily told them that Katherine gave them the rings that they were wearing. As they were in transition, they had chosen to die. Stefan went to their father to say goodbye. Giuseppe attacked Stefan and he accidentally staked himself. Stefan couldn't help himself and tasted his blood becoming a vampire. Then he went to Damon with a gift (a compelled girl) and made him drink, too. He became a vampire and promised eternity full of misery, not because Stefan made him drink blood, because Katherine had also turned Stefan. Season Two ''Memory Lane (Katherine centric) had a weird dream about first founder's ball. Katherine compelled him to dream about it. Then next, Henry told that some supernatural species killed someone, but he's sure that vampire didn't do that. She told George Lockwood that she's a vampire and that she knew that he's a werewolf. Later, Stefan confessed his love and kissed Katherine even though he wasn't compelled. She refused Damon after that and was happy about the kiss. Katherine and George planned burning of the church and Katherine's saving. Than next scene is after Stefan and Damon got shot. Katherine came here, safe, gave George his Moonstone kissed Stefan while he was "dead" and left town. Kill Or Be Killed (Mason centric) In the beginning of the episode, Jimmy is shown picking a fight with Mason in 2009 in Emerald Coast, Florida. He accuses him of sleeping with his girlfriend Marla, which Mason didn't do. They fight and Mason accidentally kills him, which triggers the werewolf curse. At the end of the episode, the flashback continues and Katherine is shown comforting him. When she hugs him, she smiles, which indicates that she might have compelled Jimmy to pick a fight with Mason so he would kill him and trigger the curse, and that her plan worked out the way she wanted it to. Katerina'' (Katherine centric) ]]The episode starts with a flashback scene in 1490 in Bulgaria. gave birth to her daughter. It is unknown who the father is. Her father took her somewhere. They didn't even let her hold her daughter once. Than the first flashback ends. Then it is shown that Katerina is running from ' men. She was hidden so they didn't found her.(one of them was ). Then Trevor found her and told her to go to the house on east. When she got there she saw an old woman, who was compelled by Rose, inside. Rose was compelling her, so she let in. She stole the moonstone from Klaus and showed it to Rose. Rose wanted to give back to . After she saw that Katherine tried to kill her with a knife, Rose gave her some vampire blood. A few minutes later Katherine hung herself. She fed on the old woman and left. In 1492, returned to her house. Everybody was killed by Klaus and his men. ''The Dinner Party'' (Stefan centric) Some parts of this flashbacks are read by Elena from Johnathan Gilbert Journal,some Stefan told Elena and some Damon thought about. ]] This episode starts with Thomas Fell, his wife Honoria Fell and Johnathan Gilbert. They we're dining and celebrating their great vampires-in-the-church-burned-alive plan. Suddenly they heard a noise, Thomas went outside to check it, carrying the knife with him. Honoria told Johnathan that she is worried so, he went outside, too with a compass. Suddenly he saw the needle on compass running fast. The vampire killed Thomas. Then his wife Honoria came out, and the vampire killed her too. The vampire came slowly to Johnathan. He recognized him, it was Stefan Salvatore. He "killed him", or at least he was dead, but he was wearing the Gilbert ring. ]] Then next, Stefan was in his house with several girls.He was drinking their blood.Then Damon came and compelled them all to forget bout this incident and go home. Damon decided to left town. Since it was civil war, there were victims. drained blood from one. Then some mystery figure in a cloak saw him. He followed her and attacked her. Then he saw that she was a vampire named Alexia "Lexi" Branson She told him he is a "ripper" meaning he only fed and hunted, losing his humanity. She made change from the monster he was, to who he is today. After said that it hurt too much, she told him that "if they could hurt, they could love" and that the pain, hurt and the craving for blood, was all worth it at the end, because they could feel love too. In the last flashback, it is showed how Damon met Lexi. It was in the house,before he left he told her to help his brother. ''Klaus (Klaus, Elijah and Katherine centric) Flashbacks to 1492 will reveal Katherine’s introduction to Elijah and Klaus, along with the origin of the moonstone curse. As I Lay Dying'' (Damon centric) Damon's memories of Katherine in 1864 mix with the reality of Elena in the present day due to the dementia caused by his werewolf bite. Damon dressed in military attire passes Katherine's room and watches her through the open doorway. Katherine teasingly accuses Damon of spying on her and asks him in to help unknot her corset strings. He enters and complies with gentlemanly pleasure. Katherine says she will be lonely while Damon is away at war and asks him to hurry back. Damon suggests that Stefan should be sufficient company for her while he is away. Katherine asks is it wrong for her to want them both. Elena standing in the doorway in modern day attire warns Damon that Katherine was only toying with him and all he had to do was say no and walk way. He had a choice. He promises Katherine that he will return quickly. In the present day at movie night in the square, a disoriented Damon asks Elena where they are going. Katherine running through the woods at night replies "Everywhere!". Damon, carrying a torch has difficulty keeping up with her and stumbles. In the present a very ill Damon also stumbles and is caught be Elena. In the past Damon pushes Katherine up against a tree. Present day Damon, reliving the memory pushes Elena against a post. Damon asks Katherine why she must always run away from him. Katherine answers because she knows he will chase her. Damon asks Katherine to let him chase her forever and asks her to feed him her blood. Katherine refuses to feed him, takes a hair pin, pricks her own neck and challenges Damon to take it. Katherine says it is his choice to make. In the present a disoriented Damon says to Elena "I choose you Katherine." In the past Damon asks Katherine to keep it a secret from his brother then drinks Katherine's blood. In the present Elena tries to tell Damon who she is and pleads for him not to but Damon protests that he has to drink her blood if they are to be together forever. Damon bites Elena. She pleads with him to stop and tells him he is hurting her. Damon stops and looks at Elena with sudden realization and remorse. He collapses to his knees looking stunned then looses consciousness, falling into Elena . She supports his head against her chest while looking around desperately trying to decide what to do. Season Three ''The End Of The Affair'' (Stefan centric) Flashbacks to 1922 about how Stefan met Klaus and Rebekah Katherine also appeared. ''Ordinary People ]] (Rebekah centric) Rebekah reveals her violent past with Klaus and Elijah that was 1000 years ago. 1912 (Damon and Samantha centric, also Stefan) This episode take us back in 1912 when Damon met Sage, and she showed him a new way to go on through life and have pleasure in it. The Departed (Elena centric) These flashbacks take place in Mystic Falls, May 23, 2009, the day of the car accident in which Elena and Jeremy's parents died. The episode begins with Elena waking up and changing into her cheerleading uniform, heading downstairs for breakfast with her parents and Jenna. Later, Elena is seen with Matt holding hands at school, Bonnie beside them, who tells her she can't keep stringing Matt along. Soon after, Elena is walking through the woods whilst talking on her phone asking Jenna for a ride home from the bonfire after a fight with Matt. After crashing the car in the present, a scene shows the moment Elena woke up when her father drove over Wickery Bridge into the lake below months beforehand. The next flashback reveals Damon lying in the middle of the road, when he hears Elena, assuming its Katherine, they talk and he compels her to forget their meeting. The last flashback shows Elena submerged in water as her father desperately tries to escape the car. Miranda is already unconscious and Grayson grabs Elena's hand, silently signaling there is no way out. Elena mouths 'I love you' before she falls unconscious, Stefan appears beside the window and Grayson motions for him to save Elena. Season Four The Five (Rebekah centric) This flashback introduce Alexander and Rebekah's story 900 years ago. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street (Damon centric, also Stefan) This episode take us back in 1942 year, when Damon, Stefan, and Lexi were in New Orleans. Into the Wild (Shane centric) These flashbacks take place a year before the episode in 2009. At the beginning of the episode, Atticus Shane is running through the woods of an unknown Island being pursued by an mystery attacker. He stops by some rocks and spots a cave entrance, quickly running into the cave and sees strange markings on the wall and a hole in the floor. Another flashback shows Shane cutting his hand, letting blood flow into the well before he hears a woman calling his name. He uses rope to help himself down the well until he panics and falls, looking up to see a woman smiling down at him, his dead wife and witch Caitlin. A flashback then shows him asking his wife what was happening, and apologising for not trying to stop her get their deceased son back. Caitlin tells him that there is a way to bring them back; by gaining the spell to release the immortal Silas, entombed below in the caves. In the next flashback, Shane is refusing to orchestrate three massacres, Caitlin tells him a witch has to channel an extreme amount of energy from the massacres in order to complete the spell and touches his face, reminding him he can see her again. Because the Night (Damon centric) This flashback will reveal Damon's life in New York in 1977. Lexi also appears in flashback. Damon's old friend Will also appears. Season Five Original Sin (Qetsiyah centric) Qetsiyah told her story to Stefan. 2000 years ago in Ancient Greece Silas and her were in love. So in love, that they both agreed to do something to make them immortal. Shortly before the marriage, Qetsiyah saw that Silas cheated her on with her handmaid, Amara. Angry with this Qetsiyah made the cure so that Silas can be mortal again. She also killed Amara by ripping her heart out. Silas rejected the cure so Qetsiyah, having no other choice, decided to put him inside the tomb with and cure hoping that he would take it to end his suffering. The Cell (Damon centric) This episode is to have flashbacks to the 1950s to when Damon Salvatore was an Augustine Vampire until he escaped leaving Enzo behind and turned off his humanity to focus on his escape. Fifty Shades of Grayson (Elena centric) While being experimented on by Wes, Elena realizes she’s in the basement of her father’s clinic in Mystic Falls and flashbacks to her childhood. As a young girl, she was playing with a ball and it fell down the stairs and into the basement. Elena followed it and heard crackling sounds coming from a closed room in the basement. As she walks towards it, her father suddenly stops her and assures her that everything is fine and that, in fact, it’s a great day because he is going to save a little girl’s life. 500 Years of Solitude (Katherine centric) During her cardiac arrest in hospital, Katherine flashbacks to 1490 and giving birth to Nadia in her parents’ home in Bulgaria. Katherine pleads with her parents to let her hold her daughter at least once, but her father takes the baby away. Later this episode, Katherine also has flashbacks to 1492 and returning to her home in Bulgaria only to find that her family had been killed by Klaus. However, those flashbacks are in fact vampire dreams given to her by Damon and Stefan. Another flashback of Katherine’s shows her arriving to Mystic Falls in 1864 and seeing Stefan for the first time. Her instant attraction to him is given as a reason why Katherine chose the Salvatores to live with during that time, but she also tells Damon that to her that meeting was like fate, alluding to the prophecy of the universe bringing the doppelgängers together. Gone Girl (Nadia and Katherine centric) Delirious due to werewolf venom, Nadia has flashbacks to her centuries’ long search for Katherine. First, in 1520, Nadia knocks on the door of a house in Northern Europe and tells the man who answers it that she’s looking for Katerina Petrova, to ask her why she abandoned her. Later on, Nadia remembers France in 1720, when she offered a man some money in exchange for confirmation of whether he saw Katherine kill a man in cold blood. She also recalls the summer when she had a threesome with Matt and Rebekah in Prague. She admits to Matt that she knows Rebekah is an Original vampire and hopes she might know where Katherine is. She also steals Matt’s Gilbert ring, as an excuse to see him again. Finally, although it’s not technically a flashback but a vampire vision that Katherine gives dying Nadia, Nadia sees herself as a little girl, being put to bed by her mother. Man on Fire Season Six ''Black Hole Sun (Damon and Stefan centric) While imprisoned in the 1994 world Damon tells Kai and Bonnie the story of how he came back to Mystic Falls in 1994 to see Stefan and try living a nonviolent life. At first, he lived on a "Stefan diet", in the Salvatore Boarding House, which at the time was a functioning boarding house, run by Zach Salvatore. The situation quickly escalated, however, and ended with Damon killing all the guests at Zach’s Sun Eclipse party, including Zach’s pregnant girlfriend, Gail. Damon considers this to be the worst thing he has ever done, and it was the reason he believed he was trapped in his own hell. In the 1994 flashbacks we also see young Elizabeth Forbes, who shows Damon a baby photo of her daughter, Caroline, and describes her as "high-maintenance". ''Do You Remember the First Time? (Elena and Damon centric) In a mini flashback at the end of the episode, Damon, while stumbling drunkenly around the Mystic Falls cemetery, reminisces about his favorite memory from the “summer of their lives” he and Elena had before she went to college. In a scene that became iconic for their relationship, Damon promises Elena that this is forever and they kiss in the rain. Fade Into You'' (Kai and Jo centric) In a series of short flashbacks to May 1994, Kai is first shown killing his siblings while his twin sister, Jo, tries to protect the younger twins, Luke and Liv. Jo manages to cloak them with magic and they escape Kai but he has no intention of stopping his rampage. Distraught, Jo agrees to merge with him. However, instead of performing the merge, the Gemini coven uses the pretext to imprison Kai in the 1994 prison world. ''Christmas Through Your Eyes (Elena, Bonnie and Caroline centric) In this Christmas-themed episode there are three flashbacks: two from December 2007 and one from December 2009, all showing Elena, Bonnie and Caroline during the Mystic Falls tree decorating ceremony in those respective years. In those flashbacks we learn that prior to 2007 the three best friends never spent a Christmas apart. One of the 2007 flashbacks also shows a conversation between Caroline and her mother, Liz, implying marital problems between Liz and her husband, Bill. Stay (Liz centric) In two small flashbacks at the beginning of the episode, Liz is shown on May 23rd 2009, first in her office and then in the Mystic Falls Hospital. She is told that there was an accident, recognizes the survivor to be Elena and learns that Elena’s parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, were the fatalities. In the present time, Liz tries to solve the mystery of that night with Damon’s help, but they eventually establish it was merely an unlucky accident. (Caroline and Liz centric) In a short but heartbreaking flashback to Caroline’s childhood, Caroline is learning to ride a bike. She asks her mom not to let go, because she is not ready, but Liz replies “Yes, you are.” The flashback is in fact a vampire dream that Caroline gives her dying mother and as it ends, the scene cuts back to the present time and Liz passes away. Let Her Go (Caroline and Liz centric) In a short flashback that ties in with the ending of the previous episode, young Caroline, who has fallen off her bike while learning to ride it, worries about the possibility that one day her mother might die and she would be left living without her. Liz says that once Caroline is grown up, she won’t need her mother but Caroline replies “I’ll always need you”. Season Seven ''TBA The Originals Season One ''Always and Forever In this episode we are shown a flashback to 1700 when the originals having fled the Old World (likely Spain) from Mikael, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, sailed across the world, eventually landing in the port of what soon became New Orleans, three hundred years prior to the start of The Originals series. Upon arriving in the newly established city, several men boarded their ship while under the impression that it was an abandoned ship whose belongings were ripe for the taking. The men were quickly slaughtered by Rebekah and Klaus, who were famished after their long journey, but they were ordered by Elijah to leave one alive, whom they questioned and then compelled to carry their luggage off the ship. House of the Rising Son There are flashbacks to 1820 where Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion; and were paying the governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went up stairs with the Governor's son, who she wanted to turn. Rebekah went to Elijah with the Governor's son and asked if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested it wouldn't be a wise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. In that moment, Klaus took the Governor's son and threw him off the second story, killing him immediately. Klaus and his brother attended the funeral of the Governor's son, when Klaus sees a man whipping a child. Klaus saves the child; and decides to care for him. He names the child Marcellus. Another flashback is shown of 1835 where Marcel and Rebekah spent practicing fencing, when Marcel was finally an adult, he could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. Then 1887, Klaus undagger Rebekah and reveal that he had left her daggered for fifty-two years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum: he could either live a long human life with Rebekah and die of old age, or become a vampire and never be with Rebekah again. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof of his transition, which devastated Rebekah. Girl in New Orleans Rebekah finds Elijah in Davina's room, Elijah still daggered in his coffin, telepathically communicates with Rebekah using a past memory. He chooses the first night he took Rebekah back into New Orleans society after she was undaggered in the 1800s as the memory because it is one that only he and Rebekah share. He tells her that he has a plan to speak to Davina and persuade her to work with them and all Klaus and Rebekah have to do is keep Hayley and the baby safe. Sinners and Saints There are flashbacks to eight months ago in this episode, showing Sophie before she got more involved with her witchcraft partying and having fun. We are also shown that Sophie was in a sexual relationship with Marcel. It is revealed that the witches sacrificed three girls one of which was Sophie's niece Monique and Davina would have been the fourth only Marcel intervened and saved Davina's life to stop the Harvest. He saw that she was a fighter, and saw much of himself in her actions. He suggests that he and Davina have a similar relationship to the one Marcel had with Klaus, back in the 1800s. He tells Davina to pack her things, because he wants to move her out of the attic. When he gets back and takes Davina with him, in the church, Davina's body starts to spasm. She senses something dangerous outside, telling Marcel to get her back. It is also revealed through a flashback in the church that Agnes hexed Kieran's nephew Sean when the witches visited the church and that was the reason he went mad and killed the other alter boys. The River in Reverse In this episode there are flashbacks to 1820's New Orleans via the hallucinations Elijah suffers as a result of Klaus's bite. He hallucinates about old memories of Celeste a witch whom he was in love with. In these flashbacks, Celeste tells Elijah that Klaus is causing trouble again challenging the men of the town to duels as if they had a chance of winning. She also tells him that it would take the power of 100 witches to stop Klaus. Elijah goes to Klaus to tell him to stop unless he wants word of a town full of dead men to spread and bring their father down upon them. Klaus laughs and tells Elijah that he has placed the blame on the witches, this enrages Elijah because it means all of the witches including Celeste are in danger. In his rage, he shoots Klaus and later finds Celeste dead in her bathtub. Because of Elijah's power of tactile telepathy Hayley who was bathing his forehead was also able to see these memories. Dance Back from the Grave There are Flashbacks to 1919. It focuses on Papa Tunde's arrival, who takes over the New Orleans coven, his reign and how Elijah and Klaus deal with him. On the other hand Klaus tried to make arrangements with werewolves in the city, so his rule could remain hidden. But their meeting is soon interrupted by the witch Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, also known as Papa Tunde, who demands to know how would it benefit for the witches. He demands a tribute as he thinks he is also the king in this city and brings them the head of the mayor who he has killed. Klaus doesn't like it and decides to find out who this enemy is. Klaus befriends him to find out his weaknesses so he could destroy him. With help of the Marcel (who just returned from WW1) he finds out that Papa Tunde channels two twin witches who always accompany him and kills them to get rid of this rival. Long Way Back From Hell Flashbacks to 1919. It focuses on Marcel's and Rebekah's relationship and how Klaus affected them. Rebekah worked as nurse in New Orleans sanatorium during the period of influenza. Marcel soon returned from World War I. At first they were distant, but eventually grew closer. Together, they desperately started to search for freedom, to do as they wished without Klaus constantly controlling them. Rebekah befriended Genevieve, a fellow nurse and found out that she was a witch. Soon, they became friends. She asked Genevieve to summon her father, Mikael to New Orleans. Eventually, Klaus accepted and supported her relationship with Marcel, which made the pair very happy. When Genevieve learned that Rebekah used her, she wanted to reveal her secret to Klaus. However, Rebekah quickly infected her and her friend Clara Summerlin with influenza, leaving them to die, so she and Marcel would be protected from Klaus' wrath. Le Grand Guignol Klaus and Elijah attend a local club underneath the Opera Theater, and Klaus flirts briefly with Lana, the "Werewolf Queen" and owner, before he and Elijah contemplate the unification of New Orleans. Elijah tells him they worked together to build up the city, but it was originally Niklaus' vision. Sometime later whilst sharing a drink with Elijah, Klaus notices Marcel and Rebekah attempting to convincingly avoid each other, as he stands, Elijah tries to pull him down to refrain him from causing trouble. Instead of condemning the pair, Klaus admits that as they move into the new era, attitudes must change. He toasts to Marcel and Rebekah, that they find joy in each other and that he has killed Rebekah's lovers to protect her from a broken heart if they have to move. However they are now home and he wants her to be happy. After a morning with Lana, she proposes tickets for the Theater that night. Rebekah and Klaus are later seen in a box at the Theater, and Rebekah heads towards the lobby to find Marcel. As Klaus is left alone and the curtain about to lift, Mikael appears behind him, poking his back with the White Oak. Mikael taunts him over the word "father" and that his real father would be just as embarrassed before telling him his plan. After Klaus demands Mikael just kill him, he is proud of his achievements in creating the city, Mikael taunts death will come, however afterwards he will stay in New Orleans. He will stay long enough to make sure everybody who remembers Klaus will be dead, and it would be as if he never even existed. As Klaus mulls this over, the curtains lift and Mikael announces he made some changes, sarcastically baiting he would love them. The audience applause's and laughs, compelled by Mikael as the curtain reveals Lana, impaled with a stake and Marcel is staked to a cross, barely conscious. Klaus tries to save Marcel however he is thwarted by Mikael, and Rebekah intervenes only for Mikael to stab her and push her aside. Only when Elijah appears, they decide to run, that it was too late to save Marcel who Mikael was feeding on. As they flee, Klaus feeds Rebekah his blood to heal her as they hear Mikael approach. She is devastated at Marcel's apparent death and reveals it was her fault. Klaus denies this, instead apologizing to her, saying this was his fault, and as the Opera burns to the ground ahead of them with screams rippling from inside, that he thought they found a home. Elijah tells them to leave, that he will hold Mikael off. After hesitation, Klaus grabs Rebekah and the two leave New Orleans. Farewell to Storyville In this episode, a flashback of a young Rebekah in the late 10th century was shown happily playing in the woods with all of her siblings as they chased each other around and tackled one another. Niklaus once stayed awake with her during a stormy night and gave her a wooden carved knight, as the thunder and lightning scared her. He comforted her and stayed beside her all night, stating that he will always protect her. A Closer Walk With Thee From a Cradle to a Grave Season Two Alive and Kicking Every Mother's Son Red Door Flashbacks to the 10th/11th century . Elijah kills Tatia. Wheel Inside the Wheel The Map of Moments Brotherhood of the Damned Save My Soul City Beneath The Sea Flashbacks to the 10th century. Esther betrays Dahlia. By meeting and falling in love with Mikael. Season Three For the Next Millennium I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans The Axeman's Letter'' Trivia * As of February 2015 there are over 3 hours of flashbacks for The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. See also Category:Events Category:Flashback episodes Category:Lists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Originals television series Category:Episodes stuff